Disgaea Gets Pwnd
by Creativist
Summary: The Whole universe is threatened by a General economic-breakdown crisis in which legions of NetherWorlds are liable to disappear. Nippon Ichi could have never Predicted this. Readers must be NIS-literate, a.k.a. No Noobs
1. Information Page

Rated K, Kause I jest don't give a damn.

Kids can go to Hell.

Jest kiddin'. :)

Rated T


	2. Newbie Overlord in economic meltdown

Author Note 1/2: This story is for Aaaall my brothas an' sistas who can't afford Disgaea 3 :'(

Or who can't afford the time or adolescents to play it.

Dis iz 4 u guyz.

Newbie Overlord in the midst of economic meltdown

"Good evening, Its time now, for the NW11 news at ten," Said captain Gordon, far-speaking as usual in a glorious epic narrative that cannot help but leave the viewers in awe and thrilling excitement of what scholastic feed he has on the table tonight; Captain Gordon, 37th Defender of Earth shining ever so brightly in his unwavering masculinity.

Plenair folded her hands and blinked twice, giving a hollow expression that waved no regards for emotion.

"As you all know, these are troubled times we are living in and the universe is mmmMerciless to our pleas! The stock markets have declined an alarming 5000 points since last week and Netherworlds across the universe are suffering from this cataclysmic decline." Then, Gordon says with a whimsical and careless apathy that drives a quick tongue, "As of yesterday the following Netherworlds have either filed for bankruptcy, shut down or were completely erased from existence," Gordon strikes a look at his desk, and then at the camera a few times as he recites, "Voltron 682, Micky's kingdom, Prinny Paradise Hell Kingdom (Captain Gordon snorted as the entire universe seen that one coming), Untitled OXQ47, Untitled OXQ07, Micky's kingdom...again, Ultima Star, Flonne'sHood, Marona's World, and Tera-gon… Oh, and Prism HQ Star, which only lasted for a day," Gordon cleared his throat, "To see a full comprehensive list of all the lost Netherworlds head on over to and tell us what you think by visiting our forum section. In addition, prior to last week, the following Celestial capitals have fallen: Celestia, runned by Seraphim Janningtons; Celestia, runned by Seraphim Lamington; Nirvana, runned by Seraphim Shiva; and FlonneNeighborhood, runned by the alleged Fallen Angel Flonne who is wanted for public unrest and attempted murder, if you have any inofrmation on her whereabouts, please contact the Federal Netherworld Investigations Bureaucracy nearest to you."

Plenair inhales and then sighs. She puts her hands to her side, will she say something?

…No, she merely blinks at the camera again, showing us that maybe, though not likely, she has realized and senses what boredom feels likes, though her unyielding mute demeanor quickly takes that notion away as she once again seems to be the descendant of a rock.

Where Plenair lacks, however, Gordon gains a plenty as he releases a thrilling force through words that somehow makes us jump from our seats and right in front of our TV screens, feeling as if hope is yet an arm length's way, all the while in the short intervals of excitement we hear 'Battle Comrade,' Kurtis' theme for battle. We can only wish to be this superhuman 'HE' as Gordon speaks, "With the Universe Presently in dark times, How are we to survive? Is there no Hope? Is there no hero out there to save us from this swirling dark vortex of financial depression? Mark my words, I, Captain Gordon, 37th defender of earth will not let this come to pass! This… I Vow!"

Just as we see Plenair opening her mouth to say something, the television screen fizzes away.

"You better not dare tell anyone but god!"

"I want JUSTICE!!"

"Justice doesn't exist dipshit!"

"The bidding starts at 100,000 hell folks"

"700 THOUSAND HELL!!"

"Who wants to be a Hellionaire? Invest in two netherworld capitals get one FREE!!"

"Ooh, I want one."

"Piss off jackass, I'll fight tooth and nail before my netherworld is liquidated."

"That rock is a piece of shit"

"...then suddenly, when I woke up, my netherworld was GONE!"

"The bidding starts at a mere 1 ZILLION HELL!!!"

"Shall we start the bid?"

"Wait, no one told me my netherworld was for sale."

"Buy it back then."

"good lord...Where is a god when you need it?"

....... Its just like the damn universe to hold a town meeting and a netherworld auction at the same place at the time.

"25,000 hell bitches!!"

"30 thousand!"

"3million hell..."

"God dammit! Leave some for the poorer lords you greedy bastard!"

I'm sure you want to know who the hell I am-- I ain't from the Makai Universe I'll tell you that, but such other introductions I'll leave for more ripe oppurtunities. What need be known now is how the universe is pulling a fast one on the common Overlord tryin'a make a living. Due to the overwhelming collapse of the galactic Economy, through economic policies and manipulation of public unrest the netherworld reserve twice a day hold a NetherWorld aution amoungst budding overlords-- because its so much more cheaper to conquer a netherworld on pennies on the dollar these days then to exhaust what little morale our armies keep in reserve. Fighting just takes too much time, effort and resources, and with the galactic markets the way they are, the only kind of battle these days is of the ones with the pockets to knock it. Aside from being level 13, my bank accounts are nearly diminished! I recently usurped my father's netherworld, but the problem is he placed a 9000year morgage on it... and has only payed 8years worth.

But anyway, I would bet you wouldn't wanna hear this crap, unless you were an accountant or something.

I said the universe is pulling our legs because appearantly, your property can be seized, sold and removed without you even knowing, which is screwed up because I currently have a civil war going on back in my netherworld but can't hardly quell it due to liquidation.

Anyway, aside from it all, I'm also here to see if there are any weaklings in the house-- no not me!

I've done my research on these bastard. Every single person around me is a notorious figure and can easily kick my ass. Not no mention they're at least level 500. Am I the only one with a two-digit power level here?

Everybody knows Laharl via his World renoun pappy Kriechevskoy, who acquired his first Netherworld through Youtube fame but more commonly known as having the nerve to seal Baal away... which was a bad thing because that was technically the beginning of this whole galactic financial bang.

That's as far as the media tells us of course.

Of course this led to everybody being angry at Overlord Kriechevskoy and declaring war left and right, Unfortunately his pops died and left the entire anger of the universe on his little whelpy son, Laharl. We all thought we had the chance to kick the Kriechevskoy family name out of the history textbooks once and for all, but astonishingly this seemingly weak and pathetic human half-demonling propelled the Kriechevskoy name beyond places we never though the Kriechevskoy empire could go. It seemed easy enough to conquer the throne after Overlord Kriechevskoy's death, and we attempted as such, but war after war after war this little whelp kicked everybody's ass. When we were slapped acrossed the face with the fact that brute force wouldn't work (to our surprise), we tried everything else, lawsuits, blackmail, blackjack, rock-paper-scissors, etc. etc., and he STILL won. When news got around that he nearly defeated Baal(keyword, "nearly"), we backed off, he wasn't the overlord to mess with no longer, that's when we said "screw it" and went over to bully Micky's netherworld... he's still pretty destrought about the whole thing. :'(

oh well....

Later on, I personally found out that all of which I said about Baal wasn't the case, he simply threatened Baal with alleged pictures showcasing Baal's addiction to child porn. So the whole fight was staged(that means if you ever played Disgaea # and defeated Baal, you're aiding and abetting a false pretense of a situation, making liable to stand on trial for the obstruction of truth), and of course no one will believe me, I'm only level 13. Well, level 14 now, having given a synopsis of life thus far to you guys has made me stronger.

Anyway, I can't beat Laharl the way I am. Aside from that bastard, other bastards at this auction include Zetta, self proclaimed badass overlord-- he's an asshole, but I do like how his hair burns like fire(that's pretty cool). Sulfur, falsely proclaimed as the Lord of Terror via media outlets(you can never trust the media), he's a phony, but can still kick ass, not too mention he's freakin' rich! And Zenon, or Prysti, or Olga, this bitch has a lot of names-- not to mention a lot of titles, so we don't know what the hell she's about. Today she said her name was "Prysti," yesterday it was "Zenon;" she's just been making crap up everytime she's in attendance... not to mention she's pretty silent too. I can only tell you she's known as the Sexy lord of terror around these parts, due to the fact that she doesn't conquer worlds, she destroys them, which is pretty bad for the environment, that's why everyone is afraid of her. She's probably buying netherworlds just to destroy them, that bitch!

Rumor has it that overlords across the universe(mostly between the eastern and southern sections) are plotting to take her down. I'm not part of that network, I can't say for sure, but dammit! netherworlds are meant for conquering, not destroying, that's just ill-will to nature! She must be a part of some cult conspiracy against the environment. I hope she gets what's coming to her.

Anyway, intermission is nearly over, the auctionaire is coming on stage right now.

"Oookay, Up next, we have the Prism HQ star... recently usurped by the...uh(I can't read the names)...well who cares, its fully equiped with.... a newly built warehouse garage recently used as an HQ station, plus its 99percent land-barren, making it ready for cultivation for agricultural wealth... can I get a starting bid?"

"That netherworld is crap!" Someone said, "Who would want that rock?"

"50 hell!" I responded.

Everybody snickered and laughed.

"Who the hell said that?" Zetta stood up, looking around, I almost thought that was it for me, "10,000,000 hell, and if anyone wants to bid higher then me come do it in my face."

"Dammit, i really wanted that one!" Laharl wept.

"Suck it,"

and then Sulfur stood up and made the bid of, "500,000,000,000...hel-...el" Well actually, Sulfur doesn't stand, he floats, but I'm pretty sure you know what I mean.

"This is an automatic declaration of war!" Zetta said, he does this every auction too. Both Sulfur and Zetta excreted unparallel amounts of mana, they seemed to be matched, but for some reason Sulfur's stunk more. Usually the auction is terminated once battle commences, but in this case the auction house stunk so bad, immediate evacuation was initiated. As a side note, Auctions are never finished due to Zetta's recklessness. I told you, he's an asshole. Those Supeonas don't seem to effect his judgement none. Hoggmeiser Co. stopped sending him invitations but that didn't work, then they changed auction sites, but that didn't work either, then they started sending him invitations to location spots that ended up being destination hotspots for assasination attempts, but for some reason Zetta still shows up, uninvited. Anyway, no one can do anything about it because Zetta is too strong and can do anything he wants. Most of us will most likely end up going over to Micky's netherworld again and destroy it to vent our anger.

Author's note: Sorry. To those that read my rare submissions, I'm sure this would rather deter from my usually more dense, less short, tenderly cared for and grammatically persistent other submissions.

But this ongoing story, I want to be different. I want to undertake these things with thoughts born from improvisations. With my developement of our global political/economic situations of today, as well as my increased potency of writing, I would fair that this task won't be so dire.

If I adhere to it;

As there is a whole humanity out there, changing, and I cannot but respond with absolute seriousness to it, and Fanfiction-net is anything but serious.

peece outs doods.

www-dut-larouchepac-dut-cum/lpactv?nid=10036


End file.
